Unopened Boxes
by mavjade
Summary: L/M- Luke remembers a box in his closet on the last day of Winter Fete, a box he was suposed to give to his wife. What will he do with it now, and was it really for her? Part of the I Do, Promise universe but you don't have to have read it to understand.


**Title:** Unopened Boxes

**Author:** mavjade

**Characters:** Luke and Mara

**Genre:**Mush, romance, a little sadness but not much.

**Summary:** Luke remembers a box in his closet on the last day of Winter Fete, a box he was suposed to give to his wife. What will he do with it now, and was it really intended for her?

**Timeline:** See A/N

**Notes:** This story is set in the universe of my fic, _I Do, Promise_ (which you can find a link for in my profile) few months after Adalet died. If you aren't reading _I Do_ don't worry it can be read without it just realize that Luke and Mara never got married and Adalet was Luke's wife who died. I swear it is mushy, you just have to wade down a little! ;)

If you are reading _I Do_, I've finished it, all except the epilogue it just has to be beta'ed so expect an update soon!

This was written for the 9th Monday Mush Mania Challenge over at tf.n Which was to _write a holiday vignette WITHOUT using the words gift, party, or celebrate. One more catch--the vig must end with a kiss!_

If you only knew how many time I tried to use the word celebrate! I was about to pull my hair out! 8-]

~*~*~*~

Luke stood on his balcony looking out over Corsucant and watched as the decorations began to amass. Winter Fête was approaching fast and the entire planet, it seemed, was excited and ready to have a good time. Brightly colored lights were hung from every available space making an already bright city completely scintillating. Homes were decorated with items from celebrations of home planets and decedent planets mixed with newly bought decorations to pass on to those who would come after. Hundreds of banquets were planned, even the cantinias held events; there were games, plays, and music for the three day festival designed to honor and revere those beloved and held most dear.

When Luke had first arrived here many years ago, there was no such festival. It had been done away with by the Emperor and after his fall it took several years for wonder and excitement of Winter Fête to come back to the beings inhabiting this planet. But when the festivals had started again, Luke was drawn to them like a smoke moth drawn to a flame. The first year Han had drug him to a classier cantina than the ones he frequented but the look on Luke's face, Han told him later, had made it worth his while. They had been making snow and blowing it all over the room, and the lights that were hung made it glitter and glow casting beautiful designs on the walls. Luke sat in a corner booth watching people dance and sing as if there weren't a care in the galaxy, and he had longed to be a part of it.

For years after that outing, he had. He let most things lay as they were for those three days and enjoyed himself with his friends and family. But this year was different.

There were no decorations hung in his apartment; it looked the same as it had for weeks, empty. It was void of the life he had once had, void of the love he had shared. This was the first Winter Fête after Adalet had been killed and he did not feel very festive.

The day finally arrived for the beginning of Winter Fête and the music and laughter started, leaving Luke alone with only his thoughts. He had begun to come out of his depression with the help of his family and Mara, but this was something that he felt he needed to morn. Next year, perhaps, would be a different story, but he felt he owed his wife this much.

That evening Han and Leia came by, trying to get Luke out of his apartment, but to no avail. Han even begrudgingly offered to take him to the cantina they had enjoyed together all those years ago. Luke was flattered but he did not feel like going out and he wished them a good time as he pushed them out the door.

The second day brought several people to try and entice him out into the festivities. Wedge had invited him over to a dinner with Iella and the girls, Corran had tried to get him to go out since Mirax was gone until the next night and even Kyp had tried to get Luke to do anything other than stay in his apartment but the Jedi Master would not budge. He was content to be alone and did not want to bring anyone else's mood down. One by one they came and one by one Luke sent them away.

On the third and final day of the festival Luke woke up late, letting himself sleep in and enjoy the dreams he was having rather than get up and face reality. Today was the day that most beings exchanged presents with their loved ones, giving them a token of their love. Luke spent most of the day catching up on paper work to keep his mind off of things, but when the sun began to set his mind began to drift toward a small box in his closet.

Inside the box was the present he had gotten many, many months ago on a mission to an outer-rim planet. It was the one he had intended to give Adalet on this very day, but he would never get the chance. He got the box down and took it to the living room where he set it on the table in front of the form couch. For quite some time he just looked at the box not daring to open it for the emotions he had kept in check so well for the past few days would spring forth and he did not know if he could handle them.

After some time, he wasn't exactly sure how long, the comm from his door alerted him to the fact that someone was there. Just as he was getting up, the door opened to reveal a worried looking Mara Jade.

"Luke," she sighed as she saw he was alright, at least physically. "I've been trying to get hold of you for hours. You promised you would always answer."

Luke looked outside and noticed it was much darker than it had been, what he thought was only moments ago. "I'm sorry, I guess I was daydreaming. I didn't mean to scare you."

Mara plopped down on the couch beside her friend and smiled at him, "Don't worry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, just didn't feel like joining the activities."

"Luke, you should join in, have some fun. You're not honoring Adalet's memory by sitting here in the dark all alone, this festival is to honor and cherish those you love and you are doing the exact opposite. Why don't you remember her with your family and friends, make her memory alive here with you now?"

A small smile started across Luke's face, "You're right, but I still don't feel like going out. Will you stay here with me?"

The look on his face almost broke Mara's heart; he looked so small and frightened, she decided to tell him complete truth. "Of course I'll stay. There isn't a person in the galaxy I would rather be with tonight than you."

Mara noticed Luke kept playing with a box on the table, he would spin it, run his hand over it, but never open it. Curiosity almost got the better of her when Luke spoke.

"I got this for Adalet a long time ago but never got the chance to give it to her." He opened the box and pulled out a very simple yet beautiful gold chain with an intricate stone hanging on the end. Luke hadn't noticed it before but now, holding the stone in the light, he realized that the color is the exact same shade of emerald as Mara's eyes.

He turned to look Mara in the eyes, "I want you to have it."

"Oh, Luke. I can't--"

"Please, Mara. I want someone I love to have it, to wear and enjoy it. I know you don't really wear jewelry very often but..." He trailed off, giving her a bright smile.

Not trusting herself to speak, Mara turned her back to the man sitting beside her and pulled her long red hair up off her neck allowing him to put it on her. Turning back around she looked into Luke's eyes and what she saw reflected back made her heart start beating very fast. There was so much love in his eyes. She knew it was a platonic love, but it was more than she had ever experienced.

"It fits you perfectly," Luke said softly. The length made the stone fall just a few inches below her collar bone making her eyes stand out and shine more beautifully than they usually did. "It's as though it were made for you."

Mara smiled back at Luke, "Thank you," she simply said as she leaned in and placed a small kiss at the corner of his lip.

~*~*~*~

_Many years later..._

Mara sat on her form couch, fingers brushing the necklace Luke had given her all those years ago. Warm hands began rubbing her shoulders causing her to almost pur in appreciation. Mara figured this was what Winter Fête was truly all about. Her children and their families were all here together with the love of her life and she.

She turned to look at the person who was rubbing her shoulders and though her face had aged, the shine of her eyes had not diminished at all. She looked down and the stone and then at each and every member of her family. She pulled him down into a passionate kiss that projected all the love and life she could muster. There were groans and jokes from her children but she payed them no mind. She wanted the man she loved to feel that her love was still there but had grown every day.

Finally when she pulled away she spoke a simple phrase but behind it there was great meaning, "Thank you, farmboy."

_~ The End_


End file.
